Post-mix dispenser systems are designed to mix a predetermined ratio of concentrate or syrup with water to produce a desired beverage upon demand. The amount of concentrate or syrup and water dispensed by the system varies, depending upon the type of beverage being produced. Typically, water to concentrate or syrup ratios of five to one or greater involve thick and viscous concentrates or syrups, such as for cola or orange juice. Dispenser systems have had difficulties in sufficiently mixing high ratios of water to concentrate or syrup. Often the resulting beverage has not been thoroughly mixed. Post-mix dispenser systems which must mix these thick and viscous concentrates and syrups have employed a variety of different techniques.
One technique involves adding a mechanical motor to drive one or more rotating blades in a mixing chamber through which the concentrate or syrup and water mixture passes. The rotating blades mix the concentrate or syrup and water to produce the beverage. Unfortunately, this solution requires substantial modifications to the dispenser system to make additional room for the rotating blades and motor.
Another technique of mixing a thick concentrate or syrup with water involves supplying the concentrate or syrup and water to the spout of the dispenser system at higher pressures than typically found in dispenser systems. At higher pressures, the concentrate or syrup and water are more thoroughly mixed within the spout. Unfortunately, to supply the concentrate or syrup and water at higher pressures and to withstand the higher pressures, requires substantial modifications to the dispenser system.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a nozzle which can thoroughly mix highly concentrated viscous liquids without substantial modifications to the dispenser system.
Another object of this invention is to provide a static mixing nozzle which does not require rotating blades and a motor to mix liquids.
Another object of this invention is to provide a mixing nozzle which operates at normal operating pressures for dispenser systems.
Another object of this invention is to provide a static mixing nozzle which is easy to clean.
Another object of this invention is to provide an inexpensive nozzle for mixing one or more liquids.
Another object of this invention is to provide an inexpensive nozzle insert which is easy to remove from the dispenser system.